When ambient lighting at a work area (e.g., the underside or motor compartment of an automobile) is insufficient, that work area can be illuminated with a task light. Commonly used task lights include portable light fixtures (sometimes called “trouble lights”) powered from an electrical distribution system that include incandescent bulbs or fluorescent tubes, and flashlights. Incandescent bulbs can provide a directed source of light, but become hot during use so that they can burn thermally sensitive materials or the user of the task light. Also, the filaments in such bulbs can be broken from even a slight impact. Fluorescent tubes generate less heat and are more impact resistant than incandescent bulbs, however the light they produce is more diffuse and not as well directed to a work area. Flashlights provide a directed source of light, but require frequent replacement or recharging of their batteries. Unless specially designed, all of these task lights can be a source of ignition for flammable vapors in the work area.